


And just like that you are all I breathe, all I feel.

by Commander_Leashy



Series: Kara/Daisy one shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daisy and Lena are are adoptive sisters, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: Set during Supergirl 1x20, and just after Daisy comes out from under Hive's sway in AOS. Just going to pretend Lincoln doesn't exist and that Hive is already dead for the sake of the fic.What if Kara had to call Daisy after she called Alex to tell her she was going to fly myriad into space to get it off the planet? How would Daisy react.





	And just like that you are all I breathe, all I feel.

 

"Daisy?" the comm in Daisy's ear sparks to life with Kara's voice

"Kara? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"We defeated N'onn and Indigo... but the Myriad signal is only increasing and we can't stop it and we can't power the ship."

Daisy waits, knowing there must be more Kara wants to say

"I'm going to fly Fort Rozz into space myself. It's the only way we can get myriad off the planet" the superhero tells her girlfriend

Daisy stills. This she was not expecting

"N-no. If-if-you-you'll die. You won't be able to breathe Kara. You-you won't be able to get back" Daisy tells her

Kara closes her eyes, swallowing deeply, Alex had already told her all about how there would be no atmosphere, nor any gravity. She knows she wouldn't be able to get back and now she knows how hard it will be to leave with Daisy begging her not to.

"There is no other way, sweetheart" the blonde implores

"No. This is wrong. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to die today. I saw it" Daisy argues, thinking of the vision Charles Hinton had given her

Kara doesn't know what Daisy is talking about. She'd already suspected Daisy had been withdrawing into herself and keeping stuff from her even before Hive had taken control of the woman, and they'd barely had any time to talk since they'd gotten the brunette back since Kara had to rush back to National City to deal with myriad.

"I'm sorry Daisy," Kara says

"No, no. J-just-just wait. Okay? Just wait" Daisy pleads; Kara's head bowing at the sound of desperation in the woman's voice "We're on our way, Kara. We're not that far out. We should reach the city soon. We'll figure something out"

"No!" Kara yells suddenly, shocked at the loudness of the words escaping her own mouth "No. Daisy, I told you not to come here. You can't come to National City. I'm not risking you" 

The blonde will not risk Daisy. She does not want the brunette anywhere near the city, especially since she had only just escaped from another form of mind control

"We can figure it out, Kara. Fitz and Simmons, they might be able to help. We can find another way" the inhuman begs

"There's no time, Daisy" 

"No. Kara listen-"

"I was sent to protect Earth. That's what I'm gonna do"

"And what about me?! You can't leave me, Kara!" Daisy yells

Fitz and Simmons bow their heads at the sound of their friend's distress, while Coulson and May both step closer to the brunette.

"I'm doing this to protect you, Daisy. So you can live" Kara tries

"You think I want to live if you don't get to?” 

May winces at the statement. 

“Don’t say that sweetheart, please” Kara sighs “I have to do this. And I need you to promise me something, okay?”

Daisy shakes her head, tears dripping down her cheeks, but doesn’t interrupt the blonde superhero 

“I need you to promise that you won’t shut down after this. You need to talk to someone about what you’ve been through. Talk to May, or Lena, or Alex. Just talk to someone Daisy, please. Just… don’t push people away, okay?”

“Kara, please” Daisy sobs, but Kara isn’t finished

“And I need you to promise that you’ll keep living your life. You need to keep going Daisy. Keep helping people. You’re a hero, and you have to keep being a hero. Okay? I need you to promise me”

“I-I can’t…” Daisy cries, her head bowing to the console her arms rest on

“Daisy, please. I need you to promise me, there’s not much time” Kara pleads with the woman she loves

Daisy sobs, her head buried in her arms “I promise” she tells the blonde, though her head is shaking and she already feels like she can’t breathe. 

The brunette hears Kara sigh in relief 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she says “ I love you so much, okay? I need you to know that”

“I love you too, Kara. So much” Daisy trembles and her tears soak her arms. 

Kara nods to herself, closing her eyes briefly to stop her tears “I need to go now”

“N-no Kara” Daisy’s head shoots back up “Kara please don’t do this. _Please_.”

Kara sighs again 

“I’m sorry, Daisy” the blonde murmurs before walking away from the console right at the centre of Fort Rozz, her head bowed and her fists clenched at her side in her desperation to hold herself together

“No, Kara. Kara, I need you.” Daisy begs again “Kara? Kara?! No! Kara?!” 

The brunette’s eyes are wide and she pants heavily as she receives no response from the woman she loves more than anything 

“No” she cries as her knees tremble before promptly giving out sending, her down to the ground. 

May is beside her in an instant and the inhuman tries to shrug off the hand on her shoulder and tries to duck under the arms wrapping around her. She pushes and she yells and she screams until her throat feels sore and her hands ache from being scrunched into tight fists. 

Daisy collapses against May and lets the woman wrap her in her arms, as her own hands come up to grab onto the neck of the woman’s shirt 

“This-this is-this is wrong. She can’t-she can’t do this. She can’t leave me” Daisy sobs hysterically 

May looks over to Coulson, eyes desperately searching his for anything they can do. Anything they can do to stop Daisy having to lose someone else. 

The man swallows hard, his eyes wide and slightly wet before he spins around to Fitz and Simmons to ask them to do something. Anything. 

The two scientists are already rapidly pressing buttons and typing away on the console of the plane when he faces them. 

Coulson can see they’re doing everything they can think of, but they won’t reach National City anywhere near in time to stop Kara and the plane can’t follow her into space to get her back. 

So May cradles Daisy’s head against her chest and tries, although she knows it’s futile, to calm the girl. 

Only two minutes later, when the alarm for the countdown they’d had set up for the Myriad signal reaching its deadly point goes off, Daisy’s head snaps up and she sees the red zeroes flashing on the screen. 

“No” she murmurs, knowing that they’re all still alive confirms the fact that Kara had sacrificed herself to save them 

“No!” She yells again 

And suddenly her hands are shaking and the earpiece that Fitz had dropped onto the console is jittering and trembling on the surface. 

Within seconds the entire plane is shaking and the control room is full of wide and panicked eyes. 

“No, no, no!” Daisy grits her teeth, clenching her jaw and squeezing her hands into fists to try and stop the quaking

“Daisy, it’s okay. Just take a breath” May tries, knowing that Daisy attempting to internalise the quakes will not help. She only needs to regain control of her emotions, though, understandably,  May cannot see her being able to do that in this situation 

“I can’t,” she says through gritted teeth “She’s gone… I can’t” 

“We don’t know what happened, Daisy. She-she could be okay. She could have managed to get back. You know how impressive she is. She might be okay” the older woman attempts to convince the brunette 

“N-no. She’s gone. I know it. She’s gone, she’s gone” The girl cries hysterically “She’s dead. Kara’s dead” 

The image of Kara just floating in space flickers to life in Daisy’s mind and her eyes slam closed, yet the image persists. 

“No!” She cries, her hands going to press against her head 

She sees Kara’s eyes falling closed and then blue hues are gone _and god she already misses them._

“Kara” she sobs 

Kara’s limp body floats in the dark abyss of space and Daisy sees the way her chest doesn’t rise or fall. 

“Oh god. No, Kara!” The brunette screams and her entire body aches. It aches and it hurts and stings. 

She sobs and she wails and she moans as the shaking only grows violent. 

She hears voices calling to her but they sound distant and Daisy can’t focus on anything except Kara’s face, unmoving and lifeless. 

Then suddenly she feels a sharp prick in her neck and the world grows fuzzy, yet somehow Kara’s image in her mind remains until her eyes uncontrollably droop closed and the darkness she sees Kara floating in takes her too.

* * *

When Daisy eventually blinks herself awake her eyes are red-rimmed and sore and there were a few bruises up her arms.

The girl groaned at the ache growing behind her eyes as she tried to push herself up onto her elbows 

“Easy” comes a voice from beside her as she feels reassuring hands on her arms. Kara’s hands?

Daisy looks to her side and can’t help but feel slightly disappointed at the sight of May. 

“Where’s Kara?” She croaks, her voice raw and her throat scratchy. 

All of a sudden she remembers why that is. The memories come rushing in and she can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips 

“Daisy, no” May begins “it’s okay. Everything’s okay. I just need you to listen to me” 

“No, no. It’s not okay. K-k-Kara. She’s-she’s gone.” The girl tells the other woman 

“No, Daisy, listen-“

“Oh god,” the woman murmurs, placing a hand against her chest “she’s gone. I-I-I can’t breathe” 

May instantly places her hands on Daisy’s cheeks, trying to get her to focus. 

“Daisy, I need you to listen to me, okay?” The older woman says 

Daisy’s still gasping and panting suddenly but May continues regardless 

“Kara’s okay. She’s alive, Daisy” 

Daisy’s eyes widen and May watches as tears suddenly gather in dark brown hues 

“N-no. She’s gone. You-you’re lying” The woman cries

May shakes her head, knowing what Daisy is trying to do. The girl is too afraid to hope. Too afraid to lose the girl she loves all over again. 

“I’d never do that Daisy, you know that.” May tells her “Alex called. She went out after Kara. In Kara’s pod. She saved her, Daisy, I promise” 

Daisy’s eyes are wide again and May sees a spark of something in them. _Hope?_

“She-She’s alive? Kara’s alive?”

May nods with a smile on her face and Daisy heaves out a sigh of relief, throwing her arms around May. 

“Wh-where is she May?” The girl asks desperately 

“She’s in the DEO. Alex said they were going to put her under the sunlamps for a while. That was a while ago” May answers

“We-we need-I need to see her. I need to go-“

“We can go as soon as you’re ready. The SUVs are on the cargo ramp and ready to go” the older woman says

“We’re in National City?” Daisy asks, surprised 

May nods “Of course we’re in National City, Daisy. You think we’d just fly off somewhere without letting you see the girl you love?”

Daisy smiles slightly “Thank you May”

May nods before standing up, reaching out for Daisy’s hand to pull her up

“Let’s go see her then” 

Daisy nods and takes May’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

* * *

 

“Alex” Daisy calls as she walks into the DEO 

“Daisy” Alex sighs in relief as she rushes over to the woman 

The two women wrap their arms around each other 

“Have you heard from your sister?” Alex asks the younger brunette 

“Yeah” Daisy nods against Alex’s shoulder “she was in London for a conference anyway. Lena’s fine”

“Good” Alex nods as they pull apart 

“I need to see her, Alex. Where is she?”

“Come on” Alex nods her head in what Daisy assumes is the direction to where Kara is 

“She woke up a couple minutes before you got here,” Alex tells the girl as they walk towards the room that holds the yellow sun lamps 

Daisy freezes about 5 metres from the door to the room. It’s open and Kara stands in the path of the doorway. 

Their eyes meet and Daisy feels the growing wetness in hers as she sees it in Kara’s

The woman is alive

She’s alive and she’s back on earth 

Kara’s alive and she’s back on earth and she looks unharmed 

Before she knows it Daisy is running, Kara’s arms stretch out as she awaits the woman and once she slams into her body the blonde wraps her arms around the other woman, lifting her off the ground slightly 

Daisy wraps her arms around Kara’s neck as tight as she can and buries her head against her chest 

Kara presses a hand against the back of Daisy’s head, her hand weaving into dark brown locks as she lets Daisy’s feet touch the ground again

The blonde’s head rests on top of Daisy’s head and she presses her lips to the crown of the woman’s head, closing her eyes as she takes in the scent of the woman she loves. 

“I love you” The superhero murmurs and before she knows it Daisy is pulling out of her embrace. 

“You stupid asshole!” The brunette’s fist hits against Kara’s chest, not hard enough to do anything except make Kara feel guilty

“You idiot!” She bangs her fist against her again 

“You left me! How could you do that!” 

“Daisy, I-“

“No. You _left_ me” Kara sees the tears crawling down Daisy’s cheeks and she has to bow her head to stop them reaching her own 

When she looks back up Daisy’s brown eyes bore into her own and she swallows harshly before reaching out tentatively to take the other woman’s hands

Daisy goes to pull away but Kara tries again and the brunette sighs before allowing Kara to lace their fingers together

“You know I had to do that, sweetheart. I never wanted to leave you, you know that too” Kara says 

Daisy’s head bows this time 

“But I love you, and I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, okay?” She leans in to press a kiss to Daisy’s forehead before pulling her into her arms again

“I’m here, Daisy,” she tells her as Daisy breaks down into sobs against her

“I love you too” The brunette cries between her sobs, “I-I-I thought you were dead.”

“It’s okay, Daisy. I’m here. I’m so sorry, sweetheart” The blonde soothes the brunette “I’m sorry”

Daisy buries her head into Kara’s neck and lets herself feel the vibrations that come from her pulse there, while Kara listens to the beat of Daisy’s heart and waits for it to calm. 

“I think we both need a vacation” Kara smiles as they pull back

Daisy laughs and it’s wet and tearful but it’s still a laugh. 

And while they both laugh, Kara had meant what she said. They both needed some time to rest and recover, especially Daisy. 

“You’re gonna stay with me for a bit, okay? You’re gonna stay?” 

Daisy nods, knowing there’s no way she’s leaving Kara anytime soon. She knows her team will understand 

“I’m gonna take care of you. We’re gonna be okay” Kara assures her “We’re gonna be together”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, guys. Hmu on my Tumblr if you just wanna chat some more about the fic or anything else, or if you wanna see some seriously obsessive Daisy and Supergirl reblogging :) @ w-thunderous-applause


End file.
